Blossom
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: Much blossoms when someone knew joins 'Bad Luck'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravitation_.

Note: I own Coby Love.

**Blossom **

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter One ~

"AAAAAAAAAUGHHHHH!" Yet again, Shuichi Shindou for the sake of avoiding being trampled to death by crazed fan girls, also he didn't want to stick around and find out if they would be sane enough not to tear his clothes off his body and rape him. "HOW THE HECK DID THEY FIND OUT IT WAS ME IN A DISGUSE?!"

Coby Love leaned the back of her right shoulder against the pole of a nearby building, arms crossed at her upper stomach, hands tucked at her inner elbows. She sighed and rolled her eyes, an irritated mutter of, "Jeez. Pathetic." as she ran after the boy in an attempt to save him from his doom.

Shuichi darted around a corner and hid in an alleyway between two buildings.

The crazed fan girls ran pass his hiding spot and only one girl entered.

Coby felt irritated by the intense pain in her sides and by the fact that her head, chest and entire body throbbed and that her legs hurt so bad, and the fact that her lower stomach hurt when she ran like she did just then and that she panted and coughed so much when she ran. She leaned over and placed her hands over her knees. She was out of shape. Physical activity was torture for her. She dropped to her knees. She struggled as she spoke the words, "I…know…you're…here…"

Shuichi poked his head out from where he hid and stared at her with caution.

She smiled at him. "Hi. I'm Coby Love. You are Shindou Shuichi, right?"

He didn't answer.

She stared at him with a concentrated, "Hmm…" Then, she lit up with, "Oh, yeah!" and began to dig in the purse that had danced around on her arm all this time with the miracle of nothing broken and the snap didn't come loose and things didn't fall out and break and get stolen. She honestly needs to not be so reckless with her things. "Let's see…" She pulled out a scrunchie, then, a folded up hat. Her lips spread into an excited grin. "I have an idea!"

He sighed the words, "Alright."

She got behind him and gently pulled his hair into a bun. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"You're fine."

She placed the hat over the bun and made sure stray pieces of hair didn't hang out. She crawled in front of him and stared at him. "Hmm…" She began to dig inside her purse again. "Don't mistake, 'Crazy Fan Girl' for 'Blonde'. A crazy fan girl will notice the face of a boy in an N-G boy band. You're lucky I have this with me. I don't usually carry it around, but I just so happened to have this with me today because I have an audition at N-G studios." She pulled out a travel bag of make-up.

He looked skeptical.

"Trust me."

He gave in.

She dressed his face up to look like someone else. Then, showed him his new look in a mirror.

"Wow! Amazing! I don't look like me!"

She giggled and her nose and cheeks went red. "Thank-you." She packed up her things and stood.

Shuichi stood.

She looked at him, her expression kind. "Do you mind showing me the location of N-G studios? You should know because you're the lead singer of Bad Luck, right? Please?"

He laughed. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Thank-you."

They walked off and she grinned at him as she said, "No offense, but you're pathetic when it comes to running away from crazy fan girls."

Hikari Maiden: I hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Please, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravitation_.

Note: I own Coby Love.

**Blossom **

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter Two ~

Eyes closed, her fingers danced the keyboard keys as she sang and she felt her heart dance the beat she played and sang. Her heart began to pound and her chest began to hurt, but she didn't give up. When she finished, her heartbeat felt too fast and too hard and the pain in her chest felt too much, but she stood tall and smiled at the dark blonde before her.

Tohma Seguchi chuckled. "Impressive."

She so badly wanted to say, _"Thank-you."_, but couldn't because she panted and struggled to hold back a fit of coughs. The fact that she couldn't say what she wanted when she wanted irritated her.

He noticed that, even though she seemed to him to struggle, she didn't give up and, in the end, even though it seemed to him to have gotten to be near too much for her to bear, she still stood tall and smiled. She didn't give in. She was going to battle. She wasn't going to pack up and head out. He kindly told her, "I think you may have done a little too much. Don't push yourself so hard."

She felt her heartbeat and breathing gradually become normal again. "I so badly want to join _Bad Luck_."

He sighed. "I wish Shindou-san had stayed with us. Then, perhaps he could have backed me up on this."

She stared at him and waited to hear the results of her performance.

"Coby Love, right?"

She nodded. "Y-Yeah, Seguchi-san?" She had introduced herself before her performance.

"I notice you struggle when you sing and you feel the effects afterwards. I don't know if you need practice with breath control, or if you have a medical condition. You have to be able to sing and play the keyboard for the sake of the band. If not, problems may arise."

"I think I need to develop my breath control a little more."

"Shindou-san can help you with that. He's the lead singer of _Bad Luck_."

She grinned and winked at him as she said, "I'll be fine. Don't worry so much. I may appear no more than ten, but I'm nineteen."

He chuckled. "You're awfully tiny for a person of that age."

She pretended to be offended as she said, "Pick on the new girl, why don't you? How mean."

"You're something of another dimension."

Again, she pretended to be offended as she said, "Are you calling me an alien? You hurt my feelings. Ouch."

"Like I said."

"Aw, nables. I'm out of funnies to crack."

"Where in the world did that come from?"

She shrugged and said, "The world didn't come from that."

"Are you being smart?"

"You aren't being smart."

"Will you quit with the puns, before I unleash some on you?"

She grinned.

Hikari Maiden: Much blossoms here. Including writer's block. Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Please, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravitation_.

Note: I own Coby Love. I also own Eden Moonbeam.

Hikari Maiden: In this chapter, I've inserted another character I own. I had writer's block. Then, this idea came to me.

**Blossom **

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter Three ~

Her cell phone vibrated at her right hip and she felt her heart skip and begin to beat faster once again as she gently lifted the end of her shirt the slightest bit so as to remove it from over the cell phone case and so that she could reach the cell phone inside, and she flipped open her cell phone case, slid her cell phone from the case, flipped open the cell phone and said, "Hello?"

Before she heard his voice, she knew who called her and warmth burst within her. The boy on the other end spoke the words, "Hello, Darling."

She guessed correctly. "Hello, Honey Buns."

Tohma Seguchi made a gag face as he made pretend gag sounds and whispered, "Mushy gushy."

The boy on the other end asked with concern, "Is someone throwing up?"

Coby Love felt teed off by Tohma's playful tease and it sounded like an irritated threat when she said, "Hold on, please."

Eden Moonbeam sounded nervous when he asked, "What are you about to do?"

She pulled the phone away from her face and covered both speakers with her hands. Then, she glared at Tohma and told him, "Stuff it."

He sighed. "Fine. I shall no longer interfere with your perfect romance."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Jeez." as she uncovered the cell phone and placed it back against her face. "I'm back."

He said, "Did you get into a fight with someone? You know I don't want you getting into fights."

She responded with, "No. I merely got teed off."

"I miss you, Sweetheart."

"I miss you, too, Honey Buns." This boy seemed to have had a crush on her for some time and she and this boy were a couple at some point, but broke up. At the Valentine's Dance, he asked her to be his girlfriend. Intense chills chased through her and intense heat rose along her flesh. She burst inside with such warmth. Her heart felt melted with the chill and thrill of electric warmth. She wanted to kiss him and she wanted him to pull her closer and she liked his hands at her lower sides. This feeling seemed to cool when he wasn't beside her.

"What have you been up to?"

"I've been auditioning for back-up singer and back-up keyboardist for _Bad Luck_." She and this boy kissed on the lips. They went for a walk. They ended up on a set of steps. The boy asked her if she wanted to kiss him again and told her it wasn't going to be a French kiss, or anything, unless she wanted it to be and he mentioned the kiss earlier and that she wanted to kiss him at the Valentine's Dance. She inwardly battled with, '_I wanna French kiss him.'_ and _**'Don't! It's wrong! It's sinful!'**_ She said something with a grin and a laugh and said it was a naughty joke, but seriously she wanted to French kiss him, but she didn't want to force things on him. She told him she didn't want him to regret things. Her feelings for him felt overwhelmingly strong and it took everything not to kiss him with such intense passion and end up nude and pressed against each other. She dreamt every night of her and this boy kissing each other with such passion as they lay nude and pressed against each other. He told her he didn't mind if she wanted to. He asked her if she had French kissed before and she said she hadn't. He asked her if she had tried and she said she hadn't. He asked her if she knew what it was and she said it was when one sticks the tongue in the mouth of the other. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and they French kissed. It felt weird and wet and tasted of mint. He said something. She kissed him French kissed him again. She wanted to be pulled closer and pressed against him more now than ever. She wanted to be nude and press against him more now than ever. He said it would be great if they could 'do it' and boy would it be. Ah, but everyone would be flaming mad should she get pregnant and he be the father. She forced herself to stop.

"Am I allowed to visit you? When am I allowed to visit you?"

"I would have to ask if it's alright with the band members and the N-G president." She pulled the cell phone away from her face once again and covered the speakers. Then, she looked at Tohma and asked, "Is it alright if Eden Moonbeam comes to visit me?"

"I'm curious to meet your boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"When is he allowed to visit me?"

"He could be on his way right now if he wishes."

She uncovered the speakers and placed the cell phone back against her face. "Sure. Right now if you wish."

"Alright. I'll go and pack my things. I love you, baby. Bye."

"I love you, too. Bye." She flipped her cell phone shut, slipped it back into the cell phone case, shut the case and pulled her shirt back over it. Then, she gave Tohma a grateful smile as her pale, blue-green eyes filled with tears. She whispered, "Thank-you, Tohma. Thank-you, so, so, so, so much, Tohma. I'm really, really happy. I miss him very, very much." Tears dripped from the bottom edges of her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

He chuckled. "You're something else. You know that?"

She gave him a confused look as she said, "My boyfriend and other people tell me the same thing."

He looked at her with such a serious expression. "I sense your feelings for this boy are strong. Don't get carried away."

She grinned his way. "I thought you said you weren't going to interfere."

His serious expression remained. "This isn't something to joke about."

Her grin faded. "Right. Sorry." She told Eden Moonbeam not be afraid to say, "No!" with force in his words and that he should place determined feet upon the ground and give her a determined look and to explain why he says, "No!" and to do this to her if she tried to move too fast. She told him she would do the same to him if he tried to move too fast. She told him it wouldn't hurt her, but save her from doing something that would ruin both their lives forever. She didn't want to lose him and him to lose her and she didn't want to lose the trust and respect of her family and friends as well as his family and friends and she didn't want him to lose the trust and respect of his family and friends as well as her family and friends.

"You seem to face a challenge."

Her eyes had a determined light to them as she said, "I always seemed to have a boyfriend with problems. For example, my boyfriend would turn out to be a nutcase, or a pervert. Real boys would have a girlfriend and ignore me. This is the first boy to even so much as look my way. His ex-girlfriend caused him so much trouble with her lies. She almost got him kicked out of school. She and her buddies are jealous and they try and split us up. This boy has his head screwed on correctly. He is not messed up like the others. I didn't feel the way I do around him around the others. He is special. I told him a little about my experience with the other boys and I told him about my experience with him."

He told her, "I'm keeping a close eye on you both."

"Please, stop."

"You're a young, beautiful, talented, blossoming music artist and you're going to ruin it."

"You left out creative writer, artist who draws, dancer, actress, and computer person. Person who loves the library, loves anime, loves manga, loves to read, who loves Psychology, English, Work Experience, Web Site Design, Animation, and Work Place Principles Information Technology."

"You're missing my point."

Hikari Maiden: "Just passing by, Just coming thru, Not staying long, I always knew, This home I have, Will never last." - Rachel Joy Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravitation_.

Note: I own Coby Love. I also own Eden Moonbeam.

**Blossom **

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter Four ~

Eden Moonbeam made quick flight arrangements from America to Japan and he ended up in Japan the very next day. He now stood outside the ramp that lead to the airplane and searched the inside of the airport for his beloved girlfriend. He heard a familiar voice call his name and he turned in the direction of the voice. He saw Coby Love as she excitedly called his name and waved.

She called out to him, "Over here!"

He could tell she itched to run to him and wrap her arms around him and kiss him. However, he noticed the blonde to her right and he knew that no matter how much she itched for something of that nature, she was the type to play by the rules for fear of losing all dear to her.

Tohma Seguchi closely watched the couple before him.

Eden approached Tohma and Coby.

Her face lit up, she excitedly told him, "I missed you so much!"

He responded, "I missed you, too, Darling."

Coby looked at her boyfriend and pointed to her boss as she said, "This is Tohma Seguchi. He is the president of N-G."

Eden looked at Tohma. "Have you been taking care of my woman since I've been so far away?"

The blonde boy smiled. "She's a big girl."

Hikari Maiden: Writer's block blossoms again. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank-you for reading. Please, review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravitation_.

Note: I own Coby Love. I also own Eden Moonbeam.

Hikari Maiden: Writer's block gone. I have another idea for another chapter.

**Blossom **

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter Five ~

Her nose itched and felt stopped up she felt a sneeze about to let loose and a cough along with it and she couldn't help but to rub her nose and sniffle. Her hands clamped over her nose and mouth, her eyes squeezed shut as she let out a sneeze with a cough mixed in with it. The cough burned her throat. "Ugh. Ouch." She felt more sneezes about to let loose and she felt more coughs would be mixed in with them. She sniffled and rubbed her itchy and stopped up nose. She felt so irritated. Her hands still clamped over her nose and mouth, she grumbled under her breath the irritated words, "I swear. I so hate this. One of my worst enemies. A dang cold." She heard two sets of footsteps approach her bedroom door and stop. Then, she heard a familiar voice as someone asked, "Are you all right?" She removed her hands and turned over in her bed and she saw the shadow of both boys as they began to approach. She smiled at them and said, "I'm fine."

Tohma smiled at her and said, "You sound stopped up."

She glared at him as she said, "Leave me be and go back to bed, Tohma."

Eden sighed. "We're worried about you, Coby."

She gave him a confident smile. "I'm fine. Really." It felt as if something thick moved inside her chest and throat and she struggled to hold back the fit of coughs she felt build up and she felt slight pain in her chest. Her entire body ached and she felt cold. She felt tired and weak. Her head pounded and she felt dizzy. Sparkles crowded her vision and her vision blurred. She sighed as she closed her eyes. Then, she felt a hand on her forehead. Afterwards, she heard Eden say, "You're not 'Fine.' You're sick. I just don't know how sick, yet." After that, all abruptly went into pitch black darkness.

Hikari Maiden: "This will be my last year Lord. I have gotten what I can. Thank you." - May 2nd - Rachel Joy Scott.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravitation_.

Note: I own Coby Love. I also own Eden Moonbeam.

**Blossom **

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter Six ~

_There are things about me he doesn't know. I don't want him to know. I don't want anyone to know. Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me. Please. I beg you. All of you. _Tears slipped from the bottom edges of her eyes and slid down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. _Don't think ill of me. Don't speak ill of me. Please. Don't. I beg all of you not to. No matter what._ She had been hungry that morning and she had eaten two to three bowls of cereal and two Rice Crispy treats. She now hung over the bathroom sink with the handle of her toothbrush shoved down her throat and her breath was sucked inward as her stomach jumped upward and she couldn't breath and she made gag, cough sounds and her eyes watered and thick, clear, clingy stuff with tiny, white bits in it came out of her mouth. _The toothbrush hurts my throat, but I don't care. Eden may not love me if I'm fat. I want to be thin for Eden._ She had gone breakfast and lunch without eating and she ate so little at supper and she didn't eat snacks in between and she barely drank any liquids at all.

There was an abrupt knock on the bathroom door. "Coby?"

She ignored the voice.

Tohma sighed. He picked the locked and pushed the bathroom door open. He immediately noticed what Coby was up to and he wasn't dumb. He wasn't about to believe any lie she may have been about to toss his way, anything like, "I'm brushing my teeth." He took the toothbrush away from her. "I knew you looked a little too thin lately. I wondered why."

She glared at him with tears in her eyes. "Why must you stop me? I do it for him. I love him. I'm willing to die for him if I must."

Eden approached from behind. "I love you for yourself. Don't kill yourself to be perfect for the sake of my love."

Tohma smiled at her and he gazed at her with the most gentle eyes. "He's right, you know. Keep on being yourself. Don't allow others to upset you. This world is full of small-minded people. Your boyfriend loves you because you're yourself. There are people in this world who love you because you're yourself."

"I rather enjoy your flaws because your flaws are what make you so perfect. Innocent and naïve. Too trusting of others. Your kindness is often taken advantage of. You've got spice. You're a klutz. You suck at some Math and you suck at cooking. All these things make you who you are. Don't ever become someone you're not supposed to be."

Tohma chuckled. "She's awesome when it comes to rattling on about puns. I bet she's a whiz at rattling on in another language."

"Yó hablo un poco Español." _**(Translated, "I speak a little Spanish.")**_

Hikari Maiden: "When will the world open and see the art in me? I write not for the sake of glory. Not for the sake of fame. Not for the sake of success. But for the sake of my soul." - Rachel Joy Scott.


End file.
